Notícia:Anel da Riqueza, Canções do Mar, Trolls e Dungeon
|categoria=Atualizações do Jogo}} Temos diversas atualizações para essa semana, incluindo mais utilidades para o anel da riqueza, canções do mar para relembrar as aventuras dos piratas de RuneScape, o novo visual dos trolls e de Trollópolis e uma série de melhorias para a habilidade de Dungeon. Anel da Riqueza O anel da riqueza tem sido um tipo de amuleto da sorte para os jogadores de RuneScape por muitos anos, mesmo tendo efeitos limitados e gerando riquezas de valor duvidoso. Agora, nós melhoramos a utilidade do anel, ele vai melhorar suas chances de receber objetos largados raros de criaturas ou pergaminhos de dicas e, ocasionalmente, vai melhorar os objetos largados comuns e lhe dar objetos extras em alguns conteúdos do jogo. E tem mais, além disso, o anel vai lhe avisar quando tiver feito diferença no resultado do objeto largado, para que você possa perceber as vantagens que ele tem. Mais especificamente, usar um anel da riqueza vai aumentar ligeiramente as chances de obter objetos largados raros de monstros de Extermínio e outros monstros boss, assim como todos os pergaminhos de dicas. Ele também vai melhorar suas chances de ganhar recompensas interessantes e mais objetos em diversas atividades, incluindo o saque das arcas das Catacumbas, Pilhagem à Pirâmide (como cetros e novos saques “dourados lustrosos”), as lutas com Bork (objetos melhores garantidos), pegar pestinhas reais e mais chances de receber gemas quando estiver escavando (se também estiver usando um amuleto da glória carregado). Além disso, adicionamos dois locais de teleporte ao anel: o Mercado Geral e, caso tenha completado a missão O Trono de Miscelânea, Miscelânea também. Os anéis da riqueza podem ser recarregados da mesma forma que os amuletos da glória. Mod Piesche Controle de Qualidade de RuneScape Ajustes em Dungeon Já faz algum tempo que nós estávamos coletando informações sobre coisas que gostaríamos de mudar na habilidade de Dungeon para fazê-la funcionar melhor e ser uma experiência mais agradável para todos. Hoje estamos lançando uma grande leva dessas melhorias! A mudança mais considerável é na forma que o sistema de prestígio funciona. Quando um andar que já estiver “marcado” for jogado novamente, você não vai mais sofrer uma penalidade imediatamente. Em vez disso, um novo andar do mesmo tema será marcado como feito, lhe dando a quantidade apropriada de EXP Dungeon pelo seu tempo investido na masmorra. Não há vantagem adicional alguma em completar andares já marcados, mas ficará muito mais fácil de encontrar andares em comum para explorar quando fizer parte de um grupo. Para saber sobre as mudanças específicas, leia as Perguntas Frequentes sobre Dungeon, sobre prestígio. Entre outras coisas, nós adicionamos um contador à interface final, o tempo gasto para recarregar um monólito, aumentamos o contraste das cores num jardim que cresceu demais, entre outros. Para ler a lista completa, veja as Modificações Recentes 15/03/11 em nosso fórum. Mod Trick Desenvolvedor de Conteúdo de RuneScape Canções do Mar As suas várias aventuras com os piratas de RuneScape muitas vezes acabaram com algum tipo de confusão, então qual é a melhor forma de relembrar esses momentos conturbados? Tomando muito refresco, é claro! Fica melhor ainda acompanhado de música, então aumenta o som que as rimas são de revirar os defuntos dos marujos que já andaram na prancha! Caso tenha se interessado, vá para as docas de Porto Sarim ou para a maior taverna de Mos'ino Fensivo e converse com o Roberto Bardo (e a companheira de aventuras dele – crítica musical-, Natasha Stanky). Ele ficará contente em cantar uma ou cinco músicas que relembram as aventuras das missões: Tesouro do Pirata, Para Refrescar, Aprendiz de Pirata, Assalto ao Cérebro Pensador e Piratas pra Todo Lado (desde que você as tenha feito, é claro). É a melhor forma de refrescar a sua memória enquanto espera pela próxima missão dos piratas: Seringa Mecânica, que será lançada em breve. Mod Liono Desenvolvedor de Conteúdo de RuneScape Atualizações Gráficas Nossa equipe de Gráficos esteve muito ocupada recentemente e o resultado você vai poder notar com essa atualização. Os trolls são um exemplo disso (reparou na missão Rei dos Anões?) e cidade deles também, Trollópolis e redondezas estão de novo visual. Aproveitamos para dar um retoque nos iaques de RuneScape, que têm animações e efeitos sonoros melhorados agora. O Pântano de Lumbridge também passou por melhorias e agora está mais sombrio e mais pantanoso. Se quiser comentar esta notícia em nosso fórum, clique aqui. Equipe de Gráficos de RuneScape ---- Em Tempo Os efeitos de neve foram atualizados no jogo para ficarem parecidos com os que usamos no evento de Natal 2010. Os familiares de Evocação agora podem correr! Agora eles devem lhe acompanhar melhor, sem que você tenha que ficar chamando toda hora. Aqueles que já tiveram a oportunidade de ler o primeiro romance rúnico oficial, de T.S. Church, Betrayal at Falador (em inglês), devem gostar de ter uma conversa com Doric, Reldo, Rei Roald e Sir Amik Varze. Eles têm algumas histórias novas para contar, que podem até fazer referência ao segundo romance que está vindo por aí, Return to Canifis. Para ler uma parte extraída do livro que será lançado este mês, visite essa página no site Titan Books. Categoria:Notícias